A service provider can provide cloud computing services to customers using, for example, a single-tenant environment where a separate instance can be created per customer. An instance can include, for example, application node(s) and database node(s). An instance can execute platform software which permits the operation of or access to applications configured or created within the platform. For example, one such application might be an ITSM application. Another such application might be an HR application. Plugins can also be used to enable, disable, add, or remove content or functionality available to or within the platform software.